A neurological disorder is a central nervous system malfunction. The central nervous system includes the brain. The brain includes the dorsal end of the spinal cord, medulla, brain stem, pons, cerebellum, cerebrum and cortex.
Commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition are sold in the United States as BOTOX® (available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.), DYSPORT® (Medicis Pharmaceutical Corporation; Scottsdale, Ariz.), XEOMIN® (Merz Pharmaceuticals, Greensboro, N.C.) and MYOBLOC® (Solstice Neurosciences; Malvern, Pa.). BOTOX®, DYSPORT® and XEOMIN® are type A, and MYOBLOC® is type B.
It has been reported that use of a botulinum toxin to treat various spasmodic muscle conditions can result in reduced depression and anxiety, as the muscle spasm is reduced. Murry T., et al., Spasmodic dysphonia; emotional status and botulinum toxin treatment, Arch Otolaryngol 1994 March; 120(3): 310-316; Jahanshahi M., et al., Psychological functioning before and after treatment of torticollis with botulinum toxin, J Neurol Neurosurg Psychiatry 1992; 55(3): 229-231. It has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,872 to Eric Finiz, to treat depression by use of botulinum toxin to cause paralysis of facial muscles to prevent frowning.
There is a need for an improved method of treating depression.